


That Time at the Roadhouse

by orphan_account



Series: The Coffee Shop one [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	That Time at the Roadhouse

Castiel shifted nervously in the parking lot of the Roadhouse. What if Dean wouldn’t be there? What if he’d lied? Castiel sighed, leaning against his car and running a hand through his hair. If Dean was gonna lie, he wouldn’t have given him his real number, right? He’d have given him a fake or something. Castiel took a few deep breaths before pushing off of his car, heading inside. The clock on the wall read 6:55pm. Five minutes early.  
He scanned the bar in case Dean had come early, but when he didn’t see him Castiel just took a seat at the bar. The woman behind it smiled as she walked over, leaning against it.  
“Hi there. What can I get you tonight?” She asked. Her tone was light and the smile on her face was sweet, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Uh, just a beer for now, thank you.” He told her, and watched for a moment as she walked to the other end of the bar. He bit his lip, looking around once more before glancing up at the clock. 7:01pm. Dean should be here soon. He smiled as the woman behind the bar handed him his beer, nodding in acknowledgment. “Thank you.” He said, taking a sip.  
He forced himself not to look at the clock, knowing it hadn’t even been a minute since he’d last looked. Dean would be here. Why would he give Castiel his real number and set up a date if he was just going to stand him up? Castiel turned his head as the woman behind the bar called out.  
“Dean Winchester, how long has it been since I seen you in here?” Castiel’s eyes flicked over to the door, where Dean was just walking in. Castiel let out a small sigh of relief.  
“Hey Ellen. Been a while. Bobby’s been keepin’ me busy, so if you wanna blame anyone blame him.” Dean greeted the woman-- Ellen --with a hug as she came around the bar.  
“Well tell him he needs to ease up on ya, he’ll work you to death boy. Not that you’d care, I’m sure you’re just lovin’ all the extra shifts.” Dean laughed at that and Castiel smiled, looking down at the drink in his hands.  
His head lifted once more as he felt someone come up next to him and take a seat, and his breath hitched at the sight of Dean’s smiling face, his green eyes shining. “Hey, you came. I actually didn’t expect that...” Dean admitted, looking away.  
Castiel shrugged. “I thought you wouldn’t come. Almost didn’t come myself because of that.” He confessed and took another sip of his beer. “Glad I did.” He smiled back at Dean.  
“Good, I’m glad you didn’t decide to stay home.” Dean beamed, only looking away as Ellen brought over his drink. “Thanks Ellen. Tell Jo I said hi, will ya?”  
“Do it yourself, boy. She’ll be in in an hour.” Ellen winked at Castiel before she left to serve other patrons, and Castiel just looked away, his face slightly red.  
“That’s Ellen. Jo’s her daughter. I met them when I was younger, and they’re like family, you know?” Dean explained, and Castiel couldn’t help but watch his throat as he took a drink. “Jo’s a pain. She’ll probably tease you to Hell, she does it with me.”  
“Ellen seems nice.” Castiel told him. “So, where do you work? You mentioned being a mechanic, and there’s a couple places in town."  
Dean nodded. “Springer’s Auto and Salvage. If your car ever breaks down, just bring her there.” Dean told him. “And I already know where you work, so that’d be a bust. So tell me what you’re like.”  
They talked for hours, and Castiel learned so much. Dean’s favorite color was blue, he loved his job, he lived alone in an apartment and had a little brother who was gonna be starting his freshman year in college at Stanford in the fall. In return, Castiel told Dean he hated his job most of the time, but being a barista you met some interesting people and that always made the day better. His favorite colors were red and orange and he shared an apartment with his brother Gabriel above the shop, and on top of Gabriel he had two older brothers, Michael and Lucifer (Yes, we all made fun of his name growing up, though I think that’s what drove him to live up to it) and a younger sister named Anna. His father had been a pastor until one day he vanished and went missing, which explained the names.  
When Jo turned up she proved Dean right, teasing the both of them until they eventually left. As they got outside Dean smiled at Castiel and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer. “We probably shouldn’t have drank so much. I mean, I walked here but I’m sure you didn’t.” Castiel gestured to his car, which was a few spaces ahead of him.  
“Right up there. Maybe I’ll call a cab and just come get it in the morning.” He said, then looked over at Dean, who was smiling. “What?”  
“You could always come back to my place. I mean, I’ve got a pull out couch and stuff, you could crash there until tomorrow.”  
Castiel’s heart sped up, but he chuckled. “You’ve just met me. For all you know I could be a serial killer, and you’re inviting me inside your home?”  
Dean shrugged, starting to walk to his apartment with Castiel. “Well, I’m hoping you don’t kill me. I mean, it’d be the nice thing to do after I invite you in, but I wouldn’t blame you if you did. I guess I kinda deserve it for making it so easy.”  
Castiel laughed at that and shifted a little closer to Dean, wrapping his arm around his waist as they walked. “Alright, I guess I’ll be nice this time. Only because I’m too tired to kill you tonight.” He joked, causing Dean to snicker beside him.  
Once they made it to Dean’s apartment, Castiel watched as Dean fumbled with his keys before finally getting it. “Welcome to my apartment.” Dean announced as they walked in, kicking the door shut.  
It was small, the kitchen was open to the living room. There was a hallway off to the side with two doors, one most likely being the bathroom and the other Dean’s room.  
There was a TV in the corner and a few rock magazines around, and next to the kitchen was a record player with a couple crates of records next to it. “It’s not much, but it’s enough for me.” Castiel’s eyes flicked back to Dean and he smiled.  
“I like it. It’s...homey. Cozy.”  
Dean smiled back and moved away from Castiel as he took off his coat. “Well, I’ve got a couple extra pairs of sweats and an old t-shirt you could borrow. Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back.”  
Castiel watched as Dean left, and he took off his coat before moving over to the record crates. He smiled as he looked through them. The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, ACDC, everything he’d expect Dean to have. It just seemed like him. He picked up a Beatles record and placed it on the record player, moving the pin where it needed to be. He had the same album, so he knew exactly where to place it.  
His eyes closed as the sounds of Eleanor Rigby flowed through the speaker, and he turned the volume down some. When he turned back around Dean was standing in the doorway holding some clothes and a blanket, which he threw onto the couch where a couple pillows lay, a smirk on his face. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, and it looked good on him.  
“I like this song.” Castiel admitted as Dean walked over, handing him the clothes.  
“It’s a good one.” Dean told him, shifting a little closer. Castiel didn’t move back, letting Dean invade his personal space.  
“Good band.” The volume of his voice dropped as he looked up at Dean, his hand tightening around the clothing Dean had given him.  
“Yeah. Not my favorite but good.” Dean murmured, leaning in. Castiel’s breath hitched and he found himself leaning in as well. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, feel it thumping in his chest as they stood there.  
Dean paused when they were just inches apart, his eyes searching Castiel’s. They were soft and green, with small hazel streaks Castiel noticed. His eyes dropped from Dean’s, and he smiled lightly as he noticed the freckles on his face for the first time. How many were there? Would he have enough time with Dean to count them?  
His eyes dropped further to Dean’s lips, and he licked his own. They were pink and looked so soft. Were they as soft as they looked? He looked back up to Dean’s eyes for a moment before pressing forward, brushing their lips together.  
Dean deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. He didn’t know how long they stood there like that, but when they pulled apart Castiel noticed that he’d dropped the clothes, and he’d placed his hands on Dean’s hips. He rubbed his thumbs over them gently for a moment as they stood there.  
“G’night, Cas.” Dean whispered to him, pulling him in for one more kiss before pulling away, walking back to his room.  
Castiel stood there for a moment, grinning widely. He picked the clothes off of the ground and quickly changed, taking the pin off the record before moving to the couch. He didn’t think he could pull it out while he was somewhat drunk and he didn’t want to bother Dean again, so he just climbed onto it like it was.  
“Goodnight Dean.” He whispered into the empty air.


End file.
